It is well known that jewelry in the form of precious stones, such as diamonds, rubies and the like or in the form of semi-precious stones, metal or glass and the like may be mounted to rings, necklaces or earrings. Some stones may be mounted in various ways such as by glueing or cementing the stone to a setting or mount so as to predominantly display the stone without attracting attention to the mount. In some instances, it is known to carry or support these stones with barrels that engage undercuts provided in the stone. This allows numerous stones to be set in a necklace, broach or the like without detracting from the appearance of the jewelry.
However, none of the aforementioned methods for setting the jewelry adequately provide structure or methodology for suspending jewelry. Although it is known to glue or cement the top portion of a stone to a mounting and then suspend the stone from the mounting, it has been found that this method is inadequate. In particular, the cement or glue tends to degrade after a period of use, causing the stone to release from the mounting, which in turn causes embarrassment to the unsuspecting wearer of the jewelry. Although the stone can be reattached to the mounting, it will be appreciated that some stones are lost and that the user or wearer may not wish to repair the jewelry due to the inconvenience.